1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cajon comprising a cuboid housing made of wood, wherein one side serves as the playing side and wires are strung below the corresponding wooden plate that, when the playing surface is struck, interact with the same and produce a sound effect.
2. Background Art
A cajon of this type is known, for example, from DE 20 2005 019 423 U1.
In the prior art cajon, a textile damping element is provided, which rests directly against the underside of the playing surface.
The damping effect that is created in this manner concerns the vibrations of the striking surface as such.